


A Grimm Tale

by advisortotheadvisor



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: adding characters as i go along, diverges from both canons, just so you know, monsters are gonna be more humanoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advisortotheadvisor/pseuds/advisortotheadvisor
Summary: When an orphan with the name of Sabrina Grimm falls into Underground, she ends up changing a lot of things for the race that lives beneath





	1. Before it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from Wattpad

Sabrina woke on bed of golden flowers. She blinked, slightly disorientated from the long fall. She plucked a flower, twirling the stem between her fingers. The girl looked up, squinting into the light at the top of the hole. No going back the way she came obviously. Might as well start walking.

In the next room,there was a lone flower with a wide, smiling face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower said brightly

"You can _talk_?" Sabrina said incredulously, crouching to meet the flower's eyes.

"You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" Flowey giggled "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to show you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Stand up"

Sabrina complied, mumbling "I'm getting talked to by a _flower_ "

Suddenly, a little heart glowed in front her sweater. It was no larger than her fist and glowed slightly, like a LED hologram.

"This is you soul, the very culmination of your being" Flowey explained.

Sabrina shifted slightly, surprised when the heart moved with her.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain lots of LOVE. You want love don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you," As the flower spoke, small white shapes surrounded his head.

"Uh, thanks" Sabrina said awkwardly. What do you say when someone says they're going to give you love?

"Down here, love is spread through little white 'friendliness pellets'" Suddenly, the pellets flew at her, and she moved so they would hit her soul.

Sabrina was instantly filled with white-hot pain. What was in those things?

"You IDIOT. In this world, it's kill or be killed" Flowey's face transformed into a terrifying smile

"DIE"

A ring of bullets surrounded her, slowly closing in. She couldn't even survive a day down here.

Before a single pellet could touch her, a flame hit the flower and he slunk into the ground.

"What a disgusting creature, picking on innocent children" Her savior turned out to be a fuzzy goat-like women in a blue hat and matching hat with a sunflower

"Don't worry _liebling_ , I am Relda, caretaker of the Ruins" The creature said, extending her hand.

Sabrina reluctantly took the old women's outstretched hand. What if she tried to kill Sabrina too?

"I come through here every day to see if anyone has fallen. You are the first in a while" The old women chattered " Don't worry, I will lead you through the catacombs"

They entered a room with two staircases leading to a doorway with rose petals sprinkled about.

As she looked up at the stairs, Sabrina thought the underground wouldn't be so bad.

 


	2. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina comes across her first monsters, some good some bad.

Sabrina woke on bed of golden flowers. She blinked, slightly disorientated from the long fall. She plucked a flower, twirling the stem between her fingers. The girl looked up, squinting into the light at the top of the hole. No going back the way she came obviously. Might as well start walking.

In the next room,there was a lone flower with a wide, smiling face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower said brightly

"You can _talk_?" Sabrina said incredulously, crouching to meet the flower's eyes.

"You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" Flowey giggled "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to show you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Stand up"

Sabrina complied, mumbling "I'm getting talked to by a _flower_ "

Suddenly, a little heart glowed in front her sweater. It was no larger than her fist and glowed slightly, like a LED hologram.

"This is you soul, the very culmination of your being" Flowey explained.

Sabrina shifted slightly, surprised when the heart moved with her.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain lots of LOVE. You want love don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you," As the flower spoke, small white shapes surrounded his head.  


"Uh, thanks" Sabrina said awkwardly. What do you say when someone says they're going to give you love?

"Down here, love is spread through little white 'friendliness pellets'" Suddenly, the pellets flew at her, and she moved so they would hit her soul.

Sabrina was instantly filled with white-hot pain. What was in those things?

"You IDIOT. In this world, it's kill or be killed" Flowey's face transformed into a terrifying smile

"DIE"

A ring of bullets surrounded her, slowly closing in. She couldn't even survive a day down here.

Before a single pellet could touch her, a flame hit the flower and he slunk into the ground.

"What a disgusting creature, picking on innocent children" Her savior turned out to be a fuzzy goat-like women in a blue hat and matching hat with a sunflower

"Don't worry _liebling_ , I am Relda, caretaker of the Ruins" The creature said, extending her hand.  


Sabrina reluctantly took the old women's outstretched hand. What if she tried to kill Sabrina too?

"I come through here every day to see if anyone gas fallen. You are the first in a while" The old women chattered " Don't worry, I will lead you through the catacombs"

They entered a room with two staircases leading to a doorway with rose petals sprinkled about.

As she looked up at the stairs, Sabrina thought the underground wouldn't be so bad.  


  



	3. Tutorials and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relda explains how the Underground works and becomes closer with Sabrina

 

"Here is your new home,"  Relda said, smiling down at the child. Up close, Sabrina could see that her gray hair had faint streaks of red in it. If she had horns, they were obscured by the hat atop her head.

"It's... nice," Sabrina said uncertainly.

Without warning, the old women walked across some button-like things on the ground. As soon as the three in the middle were pressed down, Relda flipped a switch and a door opened.

"There are quite a lot puzzles down. You may want to get use to them" The women explained, entering the hole in the wall.

Sabrina looked at a sign hanging on the wall "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road" it read. The girl quickly walked back to Relda.

"You need to flip several switches to continue, _liebling_. I labeled them for you." The old women said kindly before walking to the other end of the room, the exit guarded by spikes.

Sabrina strolled to another wooden sign on a wall off the path.

_Stay on the path_ the sign proclaimed. She had to walk off the path to read that! What kind of sense did that make?

The girl sighed as she looked around the room. There was ivy hanging off the walls and two streams running across the width of the room with bridges over them. On the far side of the room were two switches, one with yellow writing and one without.

Sabrina walked over the first bridge to closest switch and  flicked it into the 'on' position. Heading to the second switch, she hesitated and moved to the switch next to it. Just as her hand rested on it, Relda called out;

"Not that one, the one I labeled,"

The orphan waited, what if the switch labeled actually collapsed the room? There was no telling what the monster might do. Sabrina finally flicked the right switch and the spikes behind Relda sank into the ground.

"Good job _liebling,_ let's head to the next room," Relda said, walking through the entryway

"Now since you're a human, monsters may attack you." The old women said once they entered the next room "I would normally teach you how to defend yourself, but they are mostly scared or just panicked. So instead, just talk to them"  

_"Talk?_ " Sabrina asked incredulously. What good would chatting do if someone wanted to kill you?

"Of course" The monster said, gesturing to a dummy behind her "Go ahead and practice"

The girl walked up to the dummy "Uh, what's up?" She felt dumb.

"Perfect!" Relda beamed "If you stall long enough, I can come and help you"

"Fantastic" Sabrina muttered

The old women ignored her and walked into the next room "There's is another puzzle in here, I wonder if you can solve it?"

As the pair crossed the floor, Sabrina noticed the curving path of the room.  In a more narrow section, there hung a sign that said 'The  western room is the eastern room's blueprint'

Before the girl could ask what that meant, a little frog looking creature hopped in front of them. As Sabrina was wondering if she start talking about the weather, Relda shot the frog a death glare and it slunk away.

The orphan tried to edge around the monster, attempting to peer into the room that lay beyond. All she could see was rows of spikes from one of the room to the other.

"Are you gonna let me past or not?" Sabrina asked impatiently, shifting her weight.

"I think this puzzle is a little too dangerous for now," Relda said, taking the child's hand in her larger one.

"I don't need to be babied," The girl complained as the old women lead her through the room. The monster had obviously been in this room, considering how she know the right place to walk for the spikes to sink into the ground.

At last, Relda let go of the girl's hand after the spikes had been cleared. The next room looked empty, with nothing but petals and a large pillar at the end.

"I have something difficult to ask of you _liebling,_ I need you to make it to the end of this room by yourself" Without another word, the old women walked away.

What? Was there some kind of dragon or ghoul in here? Sabrina walked briskly, trying to stay rational. There was no way the old women would let her get hurt, _unless that was the plan in the first place.  
_

At last _,_ the girl reached the end of the room _._ She looked around for Relda, but nobody was there. Just as she was started to feel betrayed and foolish for believing the women, the monster jumped out from the pillar.

"Don't worry, I was here the whole time. I just wanted to test your independence," The monster explained "Now I have some errands to run so stay here okay, _liebling?_ "

Sabrina nodded and Relda handed her a small flip phone. _  
_

"Just in case you need to call me," The old women left without another word.

The girl looked through the phone. There was only one contact and she idly pressed it.

"Oh, do you need me already?" Relda asked worriedly

"No just, uh, saying hi" Sabrina responded lamely

"Oh, well, hello. I should probably go back to my errands..."

"Wait! Can I, um, call you...mom?" Sabina asked, unsure of why she asked.

"Oh, well I think I'm too old for that..."

"Yeah, never mind it was stupid"

"I was going say I wouldn't mind being thought of you grandmother"

"Oh, that's awesome" Sabrina said, in more upbeat tone.

"Then I'll be your Granny Relda. Goodbye _liebling_ " The old women said before hanging up.

Sabrina hesitated then walked through the door. She could handle some puzzles. Barely through the entryway, her phone rang again. She fumbled a minute before answering.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't left the room have you liebling?"

"No" The girl lied, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Good" And without another word, the conversation ended.

Sabrina looked around at the the two paths that diverged in front of her and the piles of leaves when a voice behind her startled the orphan.

"Human" Another frog creature like the one from rooms before croaked "I have some advice for fighting monsters. If you act a certain way or fight long enough, they may not want to battle anymore. If so, I beg you to show mercy and allow them to live."

The girl nodded and walked forward, kicking up leaves in her wake.

For the first time in a while, she felt at peace. _  
_


	4. Puzzling Enigmas

Sabrina wasted  couple more minutes playing in the leaves before getting tired. after contemplating both directions, she headed upwards. There, on a small column, was a bowl of candy. Sabrina smiled as she looked at the sign that said 'Please only take one'. After slipping a piece in her pocket, she trotted out of the room an went down the corridor.

In the next room, there were a series of spots that looked weaker than the rest of the floor. She fell through one and ended up on a bed of red leaves. The girl crawled back through the whole and continued on. Sabrina had just entered the next room when her phone rang.

"Liebling, out of curiosity which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Uh, butterscotch I guess," Sabrina replied, a little weirded out by the random question.

"Thank you" The old women said cheerfully before promptly hanging up.

Just as Sabrina was about to explore the room further, her phone rang. _Again_.

"Hello, just to know, you don't dislike cinnamon do you?"

"I like cinnamon too," The orphan said.

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore,"

Sabrina wandered over to the sign, which read 'Three out of four rocks recommend you push them' she rolled her eyes before returning to the center of the room. In front of her was a medium sized rock and then a large button in the ground. Beyond that was a row of spikes and a doorway. She pushed the rock, but before it could hit the button, an odd creature approached her.

It looked like a bug, with a round body, sad eyes and two small wings. It whispered something that sounded like 'Whimsun' as it fluttered about.

"Look, I don't want to fight you" Sabrina said, and the small monster flew off, leaving three coins in it's wake. The girl pocketed the money, then returned to her task. She walked over the now-deactivated spikes into the next room. In front of her was bunch of weak-spots like in the previous room. She stepped carefully on the floor, and promptly fell through. Under the room lay a bunch of leaves and a single sign that read 'Don't step on the leaves'

_Helpful_ Sabrina thought bitterly as she made her way back up. Five tries later, the girl was seriously considering calling Granny Relda to come and walk her through this labyrinth. Don't step on the leaves, don't step on the leaves, what did that even _mean_?

She smiled as she thought of an idea. The girl carefully memorized the path that cut through the leaves, that went back up to the room. There, Sabrina slowly replicated the path and didn't fall through. When she got to the other side, the blonde did a victory dance. Take that weirdos who make stupid puzzles to confuse people!

She walked triumphantly to the next room, surveying the scene before her. There were three grey rocks and several feet in front of them, were buttons in the ground. Behind that was a river with a bridge of spikes.  Sabrina traipsed over to the nearest button, when a weird jello-like monster slid into her path.

It had no features, just a blob of jiggly black goo that looked like something you'd dig out of a trashcan. The orphan, not really knowing what to do, imitated it's wiggling movements. The blob seemed to approve, somehow, and slunk away leaving more money behind it. What was it with monsters leaving money when she defeated them?

Sabrina shrugged and went back to the rocks. Just as she was about to lay her hands on the last rock, it spoke up saying;

"Whoa there partner"

The girl blinked. The rock could talk. It didn't even have a mouth. It had a southern accent, _when there wasn't even a south down here_.

"Who said you could push me around?"

"Could you just, like move a little?" Sabrina asked in a dazed voice.

"HMM? You're asking me to over? Alright, just for you pumpkin." The sentient stone said, shifting forward a bit.

"Could you scootch over a little extra?" The orphan asked.

"You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" The rock replied, moving to the left.

"Not that way," Sabrina said, struggling to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it," The mineral said cheerfully, moving onto the button.

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief and went to cross the bridge. The rock then decided to slide back off the button, allowing the spikes do rise back up.

"Do you _mind?_ " The girl snapped, whirling to face the stone

"You wanted me to stay there? You're giving me a real workout." The mineral complained, shifting back onto the button. Sabrina marched forward, keeping an eye on the rock in case it decided to move again. She crossed the bridge quickly and finally exited the room.

Sabrina glanced around the sparse room. All that was there was a table with a wedge of cheese on it and a mouse hole. When she crossed over to the table, the girl found the dairy product was stuck to the table.

The thought of the mouse coming out to eat the cheese made Sabrina smile though.

 


	5. Ghostly Jazz

The next room wasn't much to look at. It narrowed in the middle, with the passage blocked by... something. The monster laying in the middle of the floor looked like a pudgy boy, semi-transparent, and devoid of color, like he had been trapped in a black-and-white photo. He was curled up on his side, probably asleep.

Sabrina walked further in and looked and the room more closely. Behind him, the room split into two paths, one going upwards and one continuing forward.  The girl then turned her attention to the boy. Would it be rude to wake him up? 

The blonde nudged him gently with her foot, and realized the boy didn't feel entirely corporeal. He was a ghost. Said ghost, upon being pushed, took one glimpsed at her and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"I know you're not asleep," Sabrina said, squatting next to him. The monster produced an unconvincing snore. The girl sighed, stood up and cracked up her knuckles.

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you, but you need to move," Sabrina said.

"I didn't want to do this," The ghost said finally, standing up and wiping his nose. He summoned a wave of bullets and shot them at Sabrina.

The orphan faintly registered her soul appearing as she dodged the attack. The bullets seemed to be shaped like music notes, though she didn't have the time to wonder.

"I was bluffing, okay? I don't actually want to hurt you," Sabrina cried, unwilling to attack this kid who didn't look very intimidating.

The monster ignored her, sending another assault at her. It went on like that, with him attacking and her resisting the urge to sock this kid in the eye. Eventually, the boy seemed to grow tired and she persisted in trying to convince him to stop fighting.

"You really mean it? You don't want to attack me?" The ghost questioned, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, I barely _know_ you. Why would I want to hurt you?" Sabrina panted

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, then held out his hand "Wendell"

"Sabrina" The girl responded taking his hand and shaking it firmly. He didn't feel entirely there, but she could definitely still touch him.

"Not that being attacked isn't fun or anything, but I kinda need to be somewhere," Sabrina said, gesturing for him to step aside.

"Oh, yeah," Wendell said, moving over.

"Bye," She called looking behind her back and watching in astonishment as he seemed to fade into thin air. The girl studied both the paths in front of her before going forward. In the next room, there was a sign an two webs, the one on the right being slightly larger. The sign read 'Spider bake, for spiders, by spiders, of spiders' she hesitated before going to the smaller of the two webs. In front of it there was a sheet of paper that said 'Spider donuts, seven gold'. 

Sabrina reached into her pocket and carefully counted out seven of the coins. As soon as she had dropped the money into the web, several spiders crawled down and placed a glazed donut at her feet. She picked up the pastry and slipped it into her pants pocket.

The girl walked out of the bake sale, headed into the previous room and went upwards. There, the chamber was mostly empty with only a single monster, whom she learned was called a Froggit. She walked over to the monster and wondered if she would have to fight someone for the second time in thirty minutes.

"Human," Froggit croaked "You appear to be very merciful for one of your kind. However, sometimes a monster may not want to be spared. If this happens, I ask you to please continue to spare them anyway. They may need help seeing the error of their ways."

Sabrina nodded and continued walking, wondering if she'd actually come across someone like that down here. The entire time she had been in the Underground, most monsters had just left if she did a particular thing and left gold in their wake. Her train of thought was interrupted by the loud ringing sound that was her phone.

"Hey," The orphan greeted.

"Hello _liebling_. I have just realized that I haven't cleaned up in quite a while. If you see something you like, make sure you have enough room for it," Granny Relda told her.

"Thanks for the advice" Sabrina said

"You're welcome, goodbye _liebling_ ," The old women said before hanging up.

The girl put her phone back in her pocket, next to the donut and resumed walking towards the next room. In the chamber, there were six weak spots spaced evenly along two walls that faced each other. Beyond that, there was doorway was blocked by spikes. Sabrina figured the way to get through the door was under one of these weak spots.

She walked to the closest weak spot on the right and fell through. Beneath was a pile of red petals and a cluster of green leaves sprouting from the ground. The girl was about to leave when she tripped and fell on the plant. Immediately the vegetable sprang from the ground. 

"You dare trample upon Vegetoid," It cried, sending a wave of bullets shaped like carrots toward her. Sabrina dodged them, one of the vegetables grazing her sweater.

"You know what? I'm way too hungry and tired for this stuff," Sabrina complained.

"Hungry?" Vegetoid said, halting it's attack "I can fix that!" The next attack was spattered with bright green bullets. When one of the green attacks hit her, instead of pain like she had felt before, it felt nice not unlike the feeling after a good meal. The monster disappeared and the girl climbed back out of the hole.

Sabrina fell three more of the weak spots, fought and spared more monsters. She waited for the weak spot to give out beneath and once it did she looked around under the hole. There was nothing but a single dusty ribbon on the ground. She scooped it up and tied her hair back so it didn't get in her face and climbed back up.

After finding a switch to deactivate the spikes, she walked through the door and into a corridor with three pillars and colored switches behind them. The door seemed unguarded so she walked right through. The next two rooms were relatively simple where the girl simply had to press certain colored switches.

After that, there was a long room with one hallway leading upwards while the other continued forward. Sabrina continued forward where a Froggit waited beside a doorway.

"Between you and me, I saw Relda come out of here a while ago. She was carrying groceries, though I didn't ask what they were for. We're all too intimidated to talk to her," It said.

The blonde nodded and walked into the room, and immediately enamored by the landscape. There was a beautiful view of the ruins, though some part of Sabrina acknowledged something on the floor to her right. She glanced over the strolled over for a better of view of what the object was. What she saw didn't make much sense though. It was a plastic knife, like the kind you'd find at a Halloween store. _What the heck?_ the girl wondered as she picked it up.

Whatever, it was better than defending herself nothing. Sabrina walked out and back into the larger room. She headed upwards and into the next room. In the room, there was a bare tree with red leaves littering the floor around it. Beyond that was a small house that looked quite cozy.

" _Liebling!_ Oh there you are," An elderly voice cried. Granny Relda soon came from behind the tree and swept Sabrina into a hug. "I guess I lost track of time while preparing the surprise."

The old women led Sabrina around the tree and to the house. It looked very nice and comfortable.

The kind of place Sabrina wouldn't mind calling home.

 


	6. I'm Sorry, Child

The inside of the house wasn't very large, but still comfortable. Stacks of books were everywhere, making the house seem smaller than it was. From where Sabrina stood, all she could see was a stairwell in front of her, a hallway to her right and a larger room to her left.

 

"Come along liebling," Relda said cheerfully, guiding the girl to the right. There were three doors in the hallway and the pair stopped in front of the first one. "This is your room,"

Just as the the blonde was about to walk in, a strong, smokey scent filled her nose. The old women paled and excused herself, leaving the girl to her own devices. Sabrina entered the room and started to survey her surroundings. A bed with a bin of shoes in front of it stood against one wall with various stuffed animals next to it. Next to the bed was a wardrobe and a bookshelf beside that. The top left corner held a lamp and a picture of a flower.

The orphan idly picked up a stuffed animal before putting it down. Toys weren't really her thing. She peered into the shoe crate, and discovered it was filled with footwear of varying sizes. Weird. The girl curled up on the bed, succumbing to the weariness she was trying to ignore, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Sabrina awoke, there was a small piece of pie sitting on the floor. She smiled not particularly hungry, so she searched for something to put the dessert in. After hunting through the room, she found a backpack in the wardrobe and set off to look for tinfoil to wrap it in.

The blonde was about to go exploring for the kitchen, then decided to check out the other rooms. The hallway had several potted plants, though she couldn't place the name of a particularly familiar one. Sabrina pushed that to the back of her mind and entered the nearest door. Inside, the room was roughly the same size, though the bed was much larger. A desk was in front of the bed and had a notebook open on it. A bookshelf stood to the right of the bed and a dresser beside that.

The girl walked to the desk and flipped through the pages. It was filled with nothing but puns and conversation topics. She crossed over to the bookshelf and pulled a book off at random. It was a botany book and had a picture of the plant she'd seen outside. Typha, she noted, before putting the book back. Sabrina went to the dresser and opened, wondering what secrets it might hold. It was just a sock drawer. Slightly disappointed, she continued her search for tinfoil.

She went back through the entryway, barely registered the room in between and walked into the kitchen. She shuffled through the various cleaning supplies beneath the sink before finding the tinfoil. After wrapping up the pie and sticking into the backpack, she stood up and strolled back into the previous room. It appeared to be a living room, with an inviting fireplace, a large bookshelf next to a fire poker rack. There was also a dining table with four chairs and a squashy chair beside the fireplace in which Granny Relda was currently seated.

"Hey," Sabrina greeted as she went to warm herself by the fire.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" The monster questioned as she closed her book.

"Yeah," The girl said as she wandered over to the shelf. She flipped open a book and started to read. It was a journal detailing the monsters when they were first trapped. The orphan put it back on the shelf and started to think. She would have to leave the Ruins eventually, why wait?

"I have question," Sabrina started as she turned back towards the old women.

"Yes, liebling?" Granny responded.

"How... how do I go home?" The girl asked.

"This... this is your home," The old women said nervously.

"I want to leave the Ruins," The blonde continued.

"I must go do something," Relda said as she got up and walked away briskly. Sabrina scooped up the backpack and followed her out of the room and down stairs before abruptly running into the monster.

"You want to know how to get home?" The old women asked "Ahead of us is the end of the Ruins. The only way to exit into the rest of the Underground. I'm going to destroy it."

"What? No!" Sabrina cried as she struggled to keep up with the monster's pace.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate," The old women says coldly."They come, they leave, they die. I'm trying to protect liebling. Hen- the king will take your soul. Go upstairs."

"This is your last warning, child. Go upstairs," Granny Relda said as the girl bumped into her again.

Finally they stop in front of a pair of doors with an emblem on it. The monster stops without turning around and Sabrina can feel the tension in the air.

"You want to leave so badly? You are exactly like the others. Fine, you can leave if you can prove yourself. Prove to me that you can survive." As Relda talks, she turns around a summons a ball of fire in her hand.

"What? I'm not gonna fight you!" The girl says and immediately a fireball sails in her direction. She evades the assault and it begins, with the human dodging and the monster attacking. The orphan attempts to plead, but it has no result.

After a couple attacks hit her, Sabrina realizes something, Relda wasn't trying to hurt her. The fire starts going around , creating a shifting sea of sparks and heat. Knowing she can't die, the girl still refused to fight.

"What are you doing?" The old woman questions as she attacks again. "Attack or run away! You aren't proving anything. Fight me or leave! Stop this foolishness."

Sabrina shakes her head. She isn't going to fight. Not now.

"Don't look at me like that." Relda says, getting more desperate. "I know you would like to leave, but please go upstairs. I could take care of you, we don't have much, but you could be happy."

"Why are you making this so difficult, liebling?" The old woman sighs "Heh, I cannot even protect one child."

"I understand," The monster says, stopping her attacks. "if you leave though, please do not come back"

Sabrina chokes back some tears as Granny bends down to give her a hug. As the old woman leaves. she turns back once before disappearing down the corridor. The girl sighs and pushes through the doors, down a long hallway and into a dimly lit room.

"Clever. Veeery clever," Flowey says as he pops out of the ground "You think you're real smart, don't you? In this world it's kill or be killed, so you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Bet you feel great, you didn't kill anyone this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die over and over again. Until you get tired of trying, what will you do then?"

The flower lets out a horrific laugh and disappears. The girl is still pondering his words when she walks through the doors and into a snowy landscape.

As she looks at her new surroundings, Sabrina wonders what she got herself into.


	7. Snowflakes

Sabrina still felt slightly disturbed from the conversation with Flowey continued on. Her new environment was radically different from the Ruins, with tall evergreen trees and the ground coated with snow. Behind her, a tall wall made from purple stone separated the Ruins and where she was now. The girl followed the trail that cut through the forest, grateful more than ever for her sweater.

 

As she walked, she got the unsettling feeling that she was being followed. The blonde then stumbled over a large branch laying across the path. Sabrina stomped on it a couple times, but it didn't break and she gave up.

As she walked on, a loud _crack_ cut through the silence. The girl whirled around and the bough she hadn't been able to smash was know cleaved in two. Whoever had done it was no where in sight and she hurried forward and hope she didn't meet them. 

Finally she reached the end of the path and stopped short at an odd sight. There was a bridge with a gate across it, though the gaps between the bars were so large Sabrina was sure that a giraffe could walk through. As she paused to study the structure in front of her, the girl heard footsteps behind her. The blonde started to walk forward when a voice spoke.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

Sabrina complied and took the stranger's hand and heard loud, wet fart. The stranger almost fell over laughing while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Whoopee cushion in the hand trick! I can't believe you fell for it!" He laughed. Now that she could see him more clearly, she was embarrassed to have been worried. The boy looked about her age, with dirty blonde hair and a hoodie that looked like it had never been washed. The oddest thing was the large pink insect wings poking out of her back.

"Very funny," Sabrina snapped as she turned back to the gate. No matter which way she looked at it, she was pretty sure there wasn't any actual purpose to it.

"You should feel honored to be pranked by me, peasant," The boy said.

"Peasant? Seriously? I don't even know you!" Sabrina said angrily.

"Me? I'm Puck!" The fairy- Puck - said like it was a huge accomplishment to exist.

"Whatever," The girl said walking through the 'gate'.

"You are a human, right?" Puck said as he landed in front of her.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Awesome, uh... stand here," The fairy said pushing her behind a comically large lamp.

Sabrina was about to ask why she had to hide when someone burst into the clearing. It was a young girl, about eight with her hair dark brown braided into pigtails. The girl had pink wings like Puck, though her attire was... unusual to say the least. She was wearing a a plain white t-shirt with some sort of insignia over the heart paired with bright blue shorts with a gold trim. To top it off, she had on a bright red scarf and matching boots and gloves.

"Puck, did you redo your puzzle-thingamabobs?" The little girl asked asked.

"Nah, I got bored and starting throwing rocks at people" Puck said, flapping over to the child.

"Puck! That's mean, and we have to protect the forest," The little girl protested, swatting at him.

"Calm down Marshmallow. What's the chance a human is gonna fall down? One in a bazillion?" He replied while he dropped a handful of snow on her head.

"This is really important Puck! If we catch a human now, we can join the the royal guard when we're older" The girl said as she brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Bet this lamp could help with that," The boy said, gesturing to the lamp Sabrina was hiding behind.

 

"That's just some dumbzoid lamp someone threw out," The child said a frown.

"Really? Seeing it just brightens my day," Puck said. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the joke, though the other fairy howled with laughter.

"That was funny, but you still have stuff to do. Awesomtastic Daphne away!" The little girl shouted as she ran off.

"You can come out now, ugly," The fairy said after checking that the child was nowhere in sight.

"So... who was that," Sabrina said as she checked out her sparse surroundings. Besides the gate, there was only a small sentry station and some pine trees.

"My sister Daphne. She used to be more fun and stuff, but then she got all obsessed with being in the royal guard and it's super lame." The boy explained as the blonde brushed some snow off her sleeve.

"Might wanna get going or something if you don't want to freeze to death," Puck said, shooing her away. She continued down the path, wondering what exactly the royal guard was. Did they protect the whole Underground or just the king?

"Wait!" The boy called, and she turned around somewhat annoyed. "Uh... seeing a human would really make her day. She's won' hurt you, Marshmallow wouldn't hurt a Whimsun."

"Fine. Can I leave now?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, your stench is about to make me lose my lunch." The fairy taunted.

The girl spun around and kept walking. She was too tired to pick a fight with everyone that irritated her. Sabrina kept going until she reached a fork in the road. As she considered which path to take, the girl decided the Underground might not be that bad.


	8. Sugar, Spice, and Frost Bite

Sabrina studied the paths in front of her an decided to go forward a bit. She stopped in front of a box sitting on the side of the road. A sign next to it read "This is a box. You can put an item in or take one out. The same box will appear later on, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover." The girl wondered how the box would show up later, then decided it was probably magic. Out of curiosity, she flipped the lid and inside was a single pink glove made of leather. Sabrina pulled it out of the box and slid it into her hand.

It would probably do a lot of damage if she punched someone, but it was a little hard to hold the knife with the glove and she wanted both hands free if she fought. After a thinking about it for a moment, the girl tossed the fake knife into the box and shut the lid. Sabrina turned to continue on when she bumped into a monster. He looked like a dragon crossed with a snowflake, with a sharp beak and a large triangular head.

"Ice puns are _snow_ problem," The dragon said and the girl rolled her eyes at the cheesy joke. The blonde dodged a few snowflake-shaped bullets before he cracked another joke. "What too _cool_ for jokes?"

The pun was so unbelievably bad that Sabrina had to laugh, which seemed to make the monster happy.

"See? Laughs! Dad was wrong." He said gleefully before leaving her with a couple pieces of gold. She decided to take the path that led upwards and started walking. When she reached the end, there was nothing but a bank overlooking a river and a single fishing pole. The girl reeled in the line which just had a slip of paper with a picture of a monster and the words "Call me!" followed by a phone number.

Sabrina left the rod alone and headed right. Thinking of phones, she pulled out her own and dialed Granny Relda's number. Nobody picked up and she returned the phone to her pocket with a sigh. The girl was pulled out of her thoughts about the old women by a voice.

"So anyway, as I was saying about Mr. Canis..." Daphne said, trailing off when she saw Sabrina. Next to the fairy girl was Puck, who was smirking. 

"Is that a human?" The brunette asked, pointing at something behind Sabrina.

"Dunno, do humans look like rocks?" Puck replied.

"Uh... I guess not," The little girl admitted. "Ooh! What about that thing in front of the rock?"

"I'm a person not a thing," Sabrina snapped.

Immediately Daphne shoved her palm into her mouth and bit her hand. The little girl then started to bounce up and down like she had ants in her pants,

"'e 'ound a fuman!" The girl said excitedly.

"What?" Puck asked and the fairy girl removed her hand from her mouth and repeated what she said.

"We found a human! We found a human!" The brunette said happily while skipping around her brother.  "Now we'll definitely  gonna get in the guard when we're older!"

"Can I go now? I gotta get my soul stolen by the king or whatever," Sabrina asked.

"No way! You're never going to get past the two of us!" The younger girl declared. "Then I'm gonna capture you and deliver you to the capital," after that, Daphne ran ahead while laughing loudly.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"What, can you not keep up with that teeny-tiny brain?" Puck teased.

Sabrina glared at him "Actually I do have a question, I left you in the forest, so how are you here? We would have passed each other somewhere along the way."

"Magic, piggy, Magic," The fairy said, already flying away.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she trekked through the forest. Before long, she came across a crumbling sentry station. It didn't look very old, but it still looked like it might fall apart at the slightest breeze. The girl continued to study it and found a note attached to it that read "Property of Daphne Goodfellow - DO NOT TOUCH"

Sabrina left the station and started going to the right, but was interrupted but a short, round creature with an enormous triangle hat. It attacked and she dodged the bullets flawlessly.

"Cool hat," The girl said, not entirely sure what to do. The monster seemed to appreciate the comment and blushed deeply. It left with a couple of gold coins in it's place. The blonde pocketed the cash and went on her way. Sitting on the path ahead was another sentry station, albeit better built than the last one.

Sabrina stopped to read a sign that stood a couple feet away from the station. It read "absolutely NO MOVING" and the girl wondered what that meant. She continued to walk when a sound from within the sentry station stopped her in her tracks.

"Who's there?" A voice said. "I can see you moving." A dog-like monster rose from behind the station, glancing around suspiciously. He had a dog treat in one corner of his mouth and was wearing a tank-top.

As the dog continued to ask if anyone was there, Sabrina realized that he couldn't see her. The girl crept forward slowly and the dog immediately turned to face her.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you? I can only see moving things, and I'll make sure you never move again!" With that he attacked her with bullets shaped like bones. The girl dodged and thought about what to do next. Suddenly she had an idea, dogs liked being pet, right? Sabrina carefully lifted her hand out of the monster's  line of sight and scratched him behind his ears.

"What was that? Who pet me?" The dog said, turning his head back and forth. He scampered back behind his station, dropping some money as he went. The girl counted the god before slipping it in her pocket. Sabrina continued along the trail when she ran into a certain fairy boy.

"Hey, Ugly" Puck greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want?" The blonde snapped.

"Jeez I was gonna give you some advice like the amazing and wonderful person I am, but since you're so rude..." The boy trailed off

"What advice?" Sabrina asked, genuinely curious.

"Okay, you know how all monsters have different attacks?" The fairy asked, pausing while she nodded. "Well, Daphne's got a special attack. So if you see a blue attack, don't move. Like a stop sign, a stop sign that's blue anyway. Got it?"

Sabrina nodded, it wasn't a hard concept to grasp. The stop sign part was sort of random though. As she walked on, the girl stepped on a slippery patch of ice and slid forward until she grabbed a sign to stop herself. The sign read "North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin Town(and ice)." She stepped on the ice again and skated towards the north path. It was just a clearing on a cliff with nothing besides a snowman.

"Hello traveler," The snowman greeted, making the orphan jump in surprise. "I would like o see the world, but I cannot move from this spot. Could you take a piece of me with you on your travels?"

Sabrina agreed to the request and collected a bit of snow from his base, formed it into a ball and dropped it into her backpack. The girl then went back to the clearing with the patch of ice and went to the right. As she went forward, the blonde stumbled into an argument between the two fairies.

"I told you this was important," Daphne complained to her brother "But all you do is play pranks on people. And some of them are really weird,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Oh, and your ugly friend is here," Puck told her, pointing to Sabrina.

"Oh! Hello human. Look at this," The brunette said, gesturing to the snow in front of her. "It sorta looks boring, but it's actually super cool. See, there's really an invisible electric maze right there." The fairy girl then pulled a bright blue orb from behind her back. "And if you run into it, this shocks you. Well, go on!"

Sabrina chose to not tell the little girl the flaw in her plan and walked forward. She immediately bumped into something and Daphne got zapped. The orphan felt a little bad about that, but it didn't seem like the fairy had gotten seriously hurt.

"I think that the human has to hold the orb, Marshmallow" Puck said, barely holding back a laugh.

"Oh... yeah," The brunette said, making her way through the maze and depositing sphere into Sabrina's hands and going back through the maze. Fortunately, Daphne had left the path visible in her footsteps and all Sabrina had to do was follow the trail.

"Well, that one was _waaay_ to easy," Daphne frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Imma stump you on the next one for sure." With that, the fairy spun around and marched off.

"Y'know this hurts about as much as a joy buzzer. The captain helped us set this up and there's no way he'd let us do something this dangerous," Puck told her before she kept walking. The first thing she noticed was the ice cream cart. Why someone would want to buy ice cream in someplace called Snowdin was beyond her, but went over anyway.

"I don't understand why no body wants to buy my ice cream," The monster behind the cart complained. "It's the perfect weather for something cold."

"How much?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, fifteen gold," He told the girl and she handed him the money and put the ice cream in her backpack, noticing she was starting to run out of room.

Beyond the ice cream cart was a bridge over a dip pit and a large snowball sitting on the ground. The blonde studied the snowball, trying to figure out why it was there. She looked around and spotted a hole a little further down. Sabrina pushed the snowball towards the hole, and continued until it fell in.

The girl was about to keep walking on when she saw someone standing a couple of feet to the right of where she had been standing.

"Hey, stinky I've got a great idea for something to sell. It's called a glop grenade, and it's very simple. All you do is pull the pin, count to three, throw and your target will be covered in the most disgusting combination of filth ever imagined. Cool, right?" Puck said, looking at her like he was imagining her at the receiving end of a glop grenade.

"That's disgusting," Sabrina told him.

"Isn't it?" The fairy said and the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. To the right was two sentry station, one labeled "His" and one labeled "Hers". A sign stood between them that said "DANGER SMELL RATING" followed by a small list that read "Snow smell- Snowman white rating, can become yellow rating. Unuspicious smell- Puppy blue rating. Smell of rolling around. Weird smell- Humans green rating. Destroy at all costs!" After reading the sign the girl walked down past the Puck and the hole and to the right.

There was the Daphne and her brother, despite Sabrina walking past him less than five seconds ago.

"Human, I hope your ready for... uh, Puck, where's the puzzle?" Daphne asked, looking around like a puzzle was going to spring out of the trees.

"Just wait," The boy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sabrina walked forward cautiously and took less then three steps when she started getting hit on all sides by dodgeballs. She managed to look up, and in the trees were slingshots shooting dodgeballs and running on what looked magic. Puck was doubled over with laughter while Sabrina got pelted with the balls. The girl gritted her teeth and charged forward, shoving the fairy angrily.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked and Sabrina nodded. She had gotten worse in foster homes. "That wasn't very funny Puck"

"Yeah it was, you two just have no sense of humor," The fairy boy said then flew away.

"Sorry, sometimes he goes too far in his pranks," Daphne apologized.

"Really? I didn't notice," The blonde responded sarcastically.

Daphne smiled, then stiffened and hurried away, probably remembering that you weren't supposed to make friends with the person you're capturing. The orphan kept walking, considering trying to call Granny Relda again, when she came across an odd sight.

There was two tables, one with a slice of cake and one with a microwave. A note was lying on the ground next to the cake. The girl picked up the note and started to read. It said "I know you're probably really hungry, so I made you some cake. The microwave is so you can heat up the cake if you want  -Daphne" It was pretty sweet, even though she was pretty sure that nobody put cake in the microwave. The girl crossed over to the cake and found it stuck to the plate.

Even though there was no possible way to eat the cake, the gesture made Sabrina smile.


	9. The Dog Days

Sabrina left the cake on the table and continued walking through the landscape when she came across a sign that read "Warning: Dog Marriage." _What?_ The girl questioned after reading it. The girl turned away from the peculiar sign and studied her surroundings. There were two paths, one continuing forward and another going south. She went down the southern path first, coming across a large patch on the ground with fake snow and a row of spikes behind it.

The blonde had just started kicking the fake snow aside when she felt something wet touch her hand. Sabrina jerked her hand back and realized it had been another dog monster. It was standing on two legs and its fluffy fur was obscured by heavy armor with a matching shield and dagger. She raised her hand to pet the monster, figuring if it had worked last time it would work now. The orphan scratched behind one of its ears and the dog immediately perked up, wagging its tail and moving closer to her. 

Sabrina was about to leave when she noticed something odd. She could have sworn that the monster's neck had grown. The girl patted the dog again and realized that, sure enough, it's neck had gotten longer. A dozen head scratches later, the dog's head was nearly a foot above hers and the blonde decided to stop.

Sabrina turned back to the fake snow and started clearing it away again. After a couple minutes, it had been pushed away completely and revealed a map drawn on the ground. The map showed her surroundings, with a small X in one corner.  The girl looked at the map for a little longer then followed it to where the X was. The X turned out to just be a switch hidden in the snow. She flipped it and heard a quiet click from far away.

Sabrina walked down and to the right, over a wooden bridge. She was about to walk south when she heard the crunching of snow. She whirled around and standing a few feet behind her were two dog monsters wrapped in black cloaks. Both carried large axes that Sabrina really didn't want to see them use.

"What's that smell?" One asked.

"Where's that smell?" The other responded, sniffing wildly.

"If you're a smell..." The first one started.

"Identify yoursmellf!" The other finished.

The two monsters circled her, yapping and snuffling before coming to a stop in front of her.

"Hmm... here's that weird smell," The one on the right said thoughtfully. "It makes me want to eliminate,"

"Eliminate YOU," The one on the left proclaimed.

The two dogs immediately launched into an attack with bone and heart-shaped bullets. After only ten seconds of dodging, Sabrina tripped and fell into the snow. She stood up, brushing the ice and dirt from her sweater.

"Hmm... smells different," One of the dogs said.

"Smells like a little puppy," The other said.

Sabrina got an idea and started rubbing snow down her sweater and pants. The monsters stopped attacking and smelled her closely. The girl then started to pet the dogs and they started to look at her oddly.

"What's this? Pet by another dog?" The one on the right said.

"A dog that pets other dogs? Amazing!" The other cried.

The two monsters left after thanking her for opening their eyes. Sabrina pocketed the gold they left behind and continued going south. She reached a small clearing with a maze of piles of snow and buttons, and behind the maze was a row of spikes. A sign in front of the maze read "Turn every X into an O then press the switch. The girl walked over and stepped on one of the X's then went around and stepped on the other one. She pressed the switch in front of the maze and walked past the spikes. Sabrina nearly ran over Daphne, who was standing beyond the spikes and jumped in surprise.

"Oh! You're here already! Did you like the cake I made you?" The little girl asked.

"Uh... sure," Sabrina lied.

"Awesomtastic! Or superific. Which sounds better?" The fairy pondered before sprinting ahead with Sabrina following. The next puzzle was slightly more complicated, with mounds of snow twisting to make patterns and buttons scattered through it.

"Oh, you were taking a super long time to arrive so I changed the puzzle. Now it's waaay harder." Daphne said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You can probably solve it yourself, but I can help if you want,"

Sabrina nodded and studied the puzzle in front of her. A sign beside it read "Turn every X into an O, then press the switch." The blonde carefully made her way through the maze, realizing along the way that stepping on an O turned it back into an X. After solving the puzzle, she walked to the switch and pressed it. A click rang through the forest to show the puzzle had been completed.

"Wow, you finished that one really fast," Daphne commented. "I bet the next one will be easy for you too."

The little girl flew away leaving the human behind. Sabrina started to follow her when she bumped into someone.

"What do you want?" The blonde snapped when she saw who she ran into.

"What? I'm not allowed to stand here?" Puck said. "I do wanna say that it's good you solved this puzzle without my help. Which is good 'cause I hate helping people."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stomped away. The next puzzle was a large gray area made of tiles with some sort of machine sitting behind it. Standing behind the tiles were Daphne and Puck, despite Sabrina having just left him at the last puzzle.

"Ooh! You're gonna love this next puzzle, Human!" Daphne said excitedly. "It was made by my best friend! 'Kay, you see the tiles? Once I turn this machine-thingamabob on, they'll change colors. Each color means something different. You can't walk on the red tiles, the yellow ones are electric, if you step on the green tiles you have to fight a monster. Orange ones are orange-scented, the blue ones are filled with water, but if you smell like oranges the piranhas will bite you. Oh, and if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, you'll be shocked. The purple ones will slide you onto the next tile, and it smells like lemons, which the piranhas hate. And finally, the pink one do absolutely nothing. Got it?"

Sabrina tried to absorb all the information while Daphne panted from the long explanation. Puck looked impressed that the little girl made it all the way through her speech.

"Could you explain all that again?" The orphan asked.

"Sure!" Daphne said "Okay so the yellow ones smell like lemons, the purple ones are electric, if you step on the blue ones you have to fight a monster. The orange ones... what do the orange ones go again?"

"They're filled with water and you can't walk on the brown ones." Puck supplied.

"Right, and the pin- wait we don't have brown tiles," The little girl frowned.

"Okay, now I'm more confused." Sabrina complained.

"Here, I'll leave the instructions and you can do it yourself," The fairy said before walking away.

Sabrina walked across the deactivated puzzle and picked a piece of paper next to the machine. The sheet was covered in handwriting so bad that she couldn't even read it.

"Y'know, that cake back there wasn't the worst she's ever baked," Puck said, peering over her shoulder at the paper.

"Move it, Stinkpot," The blonde said, shoving the fairy away from her.

"Rude," He complained flapping away from her. The girl walked over to the machine and realized that it wasn't on. Sabrina went the direction that Daphne had gone, and stopped at an odd sight. Scattered around the area were a multitude of broken dogs made of snow, each with an unusually long neck. Aside from the snow sculptures, there was a sentry station and a few monsters standing around.

It was a strangely peaceful in a bizarre way.


	10. Snow Sculptures and Cinnamon

Sabrina walked through the broken snowdogs and stopped in front of an antelope-like monster.

 

"A dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed it's own emotions, but as it built, it kept getting more and more excited about the sculpture. Its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow until... it was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't look away." The monster said.

Sabrina nodded slowly at the monster's story then continued walking. She kept going until the girl reached another puzzle, this time a large patch of ice with X buttons scattered throughout. Beside the puzzle was a path leading to the south. The blonde decided to take the southern path first, which led into a small clearing with two snowman sitting in it. Well, to be more accurate, one snowman and a snow lump with the name 'Puck' written on it. The actual snowman had two buttons for eyes and a red scarf that looked like Daphne's wrapped around its neck.

Sabrina turned around and walked back to the puzzle and studied it closely. She carefully walked onto a button and then skated forward. The girl then continued skating around and landing on the buttons until she finally slid onto a switch and the puzzle was complete.

She walked through a forest when she felt something cold dropped something onto her head. The girl reached up and touched something icy and wet. Sabrina pulled it off of her head and in her hand was a small dog sculpture made of snow. The blonde smiled before dropping the miniature snowdog onto the ground.

Out of the woods now, the trail split into two directions, one continuing forward and the other heading to the south. Sabrina decided to go south first again, and immediately regretted her decision. Standing beside her was Puck, grinning at her mischievously

"Hey," The fairy said, nodding at her. Sabrina marched away from the boy only for him to appear in front of her again.

"Rude," Puck complained, looking at her distastefully.

"I-but- how?" Sabrina said, looking at him confusedly.

"Magic, ugly," Puck said condescendingly.

The girl walked away, nearly running over a deer-looking creature with it's antlers decorated with tinsel and ribbon.

"Don't put any more on me," It wailed as it attacked, the bullets just shaped like small circles. Sabrina dodged the bullets then studied its antlers. Surely all those decorations couldn't be comfortable. Carefully, the orphan reached up and unwrapped some tinsel. The monster stopped attacking while Sabrina pulled the rest of the decorations off, leaving its antlers completely bare.

After dropping some gold, the deer hurried away. The girl pocketed the money and continued on the path. Before long, Sabrina came across a hole carved roughly into rock. She poked her through it to check if it had any monsters, and after deciding it was probably empty, walked through. The blonde walked down a narrow hallway made of blue stone that led into a small cavern with black grass carpeting the ground, luminescent mushrooms lighting her surroundings. The furthest wall was made of teal stone and had a bright purple door in it.

Excited, Sabrina rushed forward and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it, only to realize it was locked. Fuming, the girl stomped back through the hallway, past where she had ran into Puck and kept going until she was standing back in front of the woods that had dropped a snow sculpture onto her head.

She turned and went down the path that went forward. In front of her was a field of small lumps of snow with a small doghouse sitting among them. She made her way around the lumps, snatching some money poking out of one as she passed. Sabrina was about to walk past the last of the snow lumps when a white dog head poked out of the lump. The girl squatted down to pet the dog, when the monster started to rise, snow falling off it until in front of her stood a dog-like creature that was twice her height.

The blonde stumbled back before the monster started to attack. She dodged the bone shaped attacks then reached forward and a rubbed his head. The dog gave a happy yap before begging for more pats and drooling in her lap. Sabrina petted the monster for a few minutes then gently pushed the dog's head off her lap.

The girl walked forward a bit, then stopped in front of a rope bridge that hung across a large chasm. On the other side of the pit stood Puck and Daphne, the latter waving rapidly. Sabrina walked halfway across the bridge before Daphne started motioning her to stop. The blonde stopped walking reluctantly, wondering where this was going.

"Okay, this is the most dangerous puzzle ever! It's called the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. I don't actually know what a gauntlet is, but Puck said it sounds cool." Daphne said, fishing a remote out of her pockets. The little girl pressed a button, and immediately weapons of all sorts descended onto the bridge.

"Uhh..." Sabrina stammered. They seriously didn't expect her to walk through that, did they?

"As soon as I say the word, all those weapons are going start swinging and moving and moving up and down and stuff. It's gonna be so charbomb," Daphne proclaimed.

"...Charbomb?" Sabrina asked.

"It's my new word. It means awesome," The little girl explained. "Now are you ready? 'Cause I am. I'm totally ready. I'm gonna turn it on right now."

Sabrina waited for Daphne to activate the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror, but she never did. Daphne bounced on her toes, looking at the puzzle oddly. After a few minutes, Puck coughed loudly.

"Are you gonna turn it on or what?" Puck asked impatiently.

"I'll turn it on. Just wait a minute. If I turn it on too soon, it won't be as cool." Daphne answered. The three of them stood in the cold for a couple minutes before Daphne spoke. "Actually... I'm not sure if I like this puzzle. It's really dangerous. What if we kill the human by accident?"

The little girl flew away shortly afterwards, leaving Puck and Sabrina by themselves. Sabrina quickly made her way across the rest of the bridge, only stopping when Puck grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't tell marshmallow, but those aren't real weapons. They're just a bunch of fake ones the captain found at the dump. He said that real weapons would be 'too dangerous'" Puck made air quotes around the phrase "Too dangerous". "Totally lame, right?"

Sabrina ignored him and kept walking, when she realized that she was no longer in the forest and in a nice town. A banner read "Welcome to Snowdin" in blue and red with garland and Christmas lights on the ends. The girl walked into a nearby shop, wondering if she could buy anything. The shopkeeper was a tall, purple rabbit monster wearing a hat, her ears poking through two holes in the top.

"Hello traveler. How may I help you?" The monster asked. It was actually less of a shop and more like one of those booths at fairs. A counter separated Sabrina from the rabbit, with all the store's wares sitting on shelves behind the monster.

"So, uh, what do you do around here for fun," Sabrina asked awkwardly. If she was going to be down here, she might as well know about Snowdin.

"Well, The Blue Plate Diner has food, the library has information." The rabbit said thoughtfully. "If you're tired you can sleep at the inn. It's right next door -my sister owns it. And if you're bored, you can watch those fairy kids do their thing. There's two of them, siblings I think. Their family showed up one day and just... asserted themselves. Parents died a little bit after though."

Sabrina nodded as she absorbed the new information. Daphne and Puck were orphans.

Just like her.

"So, how are things down here," Sabrina asked.

"Life's the same as always. A little claustrophobic." The monster laughed humorlessly "But we all now deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit out teeth and face the same struggles, day after day. That's life, ain't it?"

Sabrina nodded then pulled out some money from her pockets, then looked over the products on the shelves. Might as well see if she could buy anything useful.

"How much for the bandana?" The girl asked.

"Fifty gold," The rabbit answered.

Sabrina dropped some money on the counter, and the monster scooped up the coins and placed the bandana in Sabrina's hands. The cloth was torn slightly and had abs painted on it. The orphan tied it around her neck and continued to study the shelves.

"How much for that pastry thing?" She asked.

"The cinnamon bunny? Twenty-two gold," The rabbit answered. Sabrina placed more money on the counter and the monster handed her a sticky pastry wrapped in a napkin. "My own recipe," The shopkeeper said proudly.

Sabrina tucked the cinnamon bunny into her backpack then bought a few more of the pastries and a few popsicle-looking things that the monster called bisicles. After leaving the shop, the girl went to the inn next door and rented a room.

Sabrina curled up on the soft bed and slowly slipped away into sleep.

 

 


	11. Feeling Blue

A couple of hours later, Sabrina woke up. Well, she was pretty sure it had been a couple hours. There wasn't a clock in her room she could check the time with. She lied in bed for a couple more minutes, trying to go back to sleep while the monsters next door snored noisily. After deciding that going back to sleep wasn't an option, the girl walked out of the her room, through the inn and into the cold.

Sabrina stopped walking in front of an igloo with a small sign next to it. The sign read "Don't feel like walking to the end of town? Try the undersnow tunnels! They're efficiently laid out." She decided to investigate whatever undersnow tunnels were later. In the center of the town was a pine tree, covered in lights, ornaments and tinsel.

"Is it Christmas or something?" Sabrina asked, more than a little confused. Hadn't been it October when she fell down here?

"No, a bunch of awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it's a tradition to put presents underneath a decorated tree," A monster explained while he placed a gift wrapped in bright red paper underneath the tree. The blonde nodded then made her way around the tree. On the other side was a little girl, about eight years old.

"Hey you're a kid too, right? I can tell cause you're wearing a striped shirt," The monster said, gesturing to Sabrina's blue and pink striped sweater. Sabrina looked her shirt than back at the little girl before walking away. She stopped in front of a restaurant with a large bear-like monster standing next to the door.

"This town doesn't have a mayor," The monster said. "But if there's ever a problem, a fairy will tell a wolf man about it. Thaaaat's politics!"

Sabrina nodded slowly then turned her attention back to restaurant. It had "The Blue Plate Diner" in bright letters on it.. She walked through the door, wincing at the high-pitched squeaking sound that it emitted. the inside of the restaurant was crowded, with monsters talking loudly while music played in the background. After talking to a few monsters- including all of the dog monsters she had run into- and eating some of the best fries ever, Sabrina decided to head back out.

The blonde talked to a few more monsters around the restaurant before continuing to explore the town, heading north first. Even further north was just an empty bank over water, and to the the east was a large, muscular wolf throwing large blocks of ice into the water.

Sabrina turned around and decided to explore the east side of town. She entered the library (which was, for some reason, spelled librarby on the sign), thinking that she could read some books about the Underground. The building was nearly empty, with only four monsters inside, including the librarian. Shelves of books covered the entire back wall, and a single table stood in the middle of the room.

"I love working on the newspaper," A monster said when Sabrina walked up to her. "There's so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games."

"When I was younger, my teachers gave me word searches when they ran out of assignments," The monster next to her said. "I though they were a waste of time, but look at me now. I'm the number one word search creator in the entire Underground."

"That look in your eye... you're someone that has difficulty solving Junior Jumble, aren't you?" The monster on the other side of the table said. Sabrina ignored the odd statement and walked over to the bookshelves. Pulling a book off the shelf at random, she flipped to a random page. The book was about monster funerals, and how monsters turned to dust when they died. The girl put the book back the shelf, feeling a little disturbed by the information. What happened if a monster turned into dust, and no one knew about it?

Walking out of the library, Sabrina stopped in front of another house. This was different than the other houses though, larger and it had Christmas lights strung everywhere. Beside the house where two mailboxes, one overflowing with mail and the other completely empty. To the right of the house was a small shed and, upon further inspection, turned out to be locked from the inside.

Sabrina continued forward, wondering if she could just keep going without running into any more monsters. Just as she was starting to get her hopes up, she saw something that shattered them completely. That something was Daphne, standing in the center of the path with her hands on her hips.

"Can I tell you something?" The little girl asked. "Have you ever thought about something and imagined it so much that when it actually happens, it's sort of a letdown? I kinda feel like that about you. I though humans were super scary and stuff, but you're just..." She trailed over with a frown on her face.

"Does that mean you're going to let me leave?" Sabrina asked, figuring that it would never be that easy.

"What? No! I'm still defeat you. I'm gonna prove that I'm not just a kid," Daphne said, summoning an attack shaped like swords. They didn't look like real swords, more like those fake wooden toy ones.

Sabrina jumped back as her soul appeared in front of her, glowing softly. A row of swords came at her, though they were only a few inches tall so Sabrina simply jumped over them. The next few attacks were of similar caliber, barely reaching her knees.

"I'm not gonna attack you," The blonde told Daphne.

"What? But that's not fair! I practiced all my attacks and stuff," Daphne complained as Sabrina dodged another attack.

"I really don't care. I'm not beating up a little kid," Sabrina said.

"I'm not a kid! And if you don't want to fight... then I guess I'll just have to use my blue attack," Daphne said, emphasizing the words _blue attack_.

What was that stupid thing Puck had said? Just stand still or whatever? Sabrina tried to remember Puck's advice as she dodged the swords, which were now a bright blue. After skillfully avoiding the first few, Sabrina decided to risk it and stood motionlessly. Amazingly, Puck's words had been true and the attacks passed through her harmlessly.

A few seconds later, her soul turned a deep blue and dropped to her feet. She felt weird and heavy, like somebody had filled her with water. The next row of swords weren't much bigger than the previous ones, but she had a harder time jumping over them because of the magic Daphne had put on her. A dozen attacks later, Sabrina was exhausted and everything hurt because of the attacks she hadn't been able to dodge.

"We don't need to fight," Sabrina panted.

"You've been doing pretty good so far, but can you take my _special attack?_ " Daphne asked.

 _Probably not_ Sabrina thought as she jumped over another sword.

"I'm gonna do it. Right now," The little girl said, summoning another sword. Just then, a large dog rushed out from the trees and grabbed the sword. "Elvis! No! This isn't a game," The fairy cried as she tried pull it away from the dog. After a few minutes of struggling, Elvis won and ran back to town with the sword in his mouth.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked.

"That's Elvis, he's our dog. Since he stole my special attack, I guess I'll have to use a normal one," Daphne said, another sword appearing in her hand.

If this is what Daphne thought was a normal attack, Sabrina really didn't want to see her special attack. There were swords taller than she was, twisting and weaving so Sabrina could barely see anything but them. Finally, the swords disappeared, leaving just her and Daphne.

"Wow," was all the little girl said as she stared at Sabrina with large eyes.

"Yeah, but I sorta have places I need to be so could you move?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," The little girl said, moving to the side. "But, can I say something? I'm super duper sorry I tried to capture you. Can we try to be friends, y'know, whenever you get back from whatever you're doing.

Sabrina glanced at the road ahead of her, than back at Daphne. "Sure, I've got some time."

"Really? Okay, let's go back to my house," Daphne said, already flying away.

As Sabrina followed, she wondered what she just got herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be an update schedule now. This chapter came late, but expect chapters coming on the weekends.


	12. Slumber Parties

"Maybe you can sleep over at my house tonight. Well, we don't really have a real night here 'cause there's no sun and stuff, but all the lights go off and that's sorta what night is like on the surface," Daphne babbled as she and Sabrina walked up to the house Sabrina had seen earlier.

The inside of the house was nice, with a large living room and a staircase to the left leading up to the second floor. To the right was a doorway that Sabrina assumed led to the kitchen. Daphne, insisting that she give Sabrina a tour of the house, pulled the blonde towards the doorway to the right. It turned out that it was, in fact, a kitchen.

"You can get some food if you want," Daphne said, gesturing to the fridge, squatting down to pet the dog who was lying in the middle of the floor. After a closer look at the dog, Sabrina realized that it was the same dog who had stolen Daphne's "special attack". The blonde opened the fridge, scanning its contents. A few slices of cakes sitting on a plate, some donuts, a couple packages of lunch meat, half a dozen pudding cups, a packet of cookies, various fruits and vegetables along with several bowls filled with what looked like leftovers was what it contained. Sabrina took a pudding cup off the shelf and shut the fridge.

She grabbed a spoon from a drawer before walking back into the living room. About to sit on the couch, Sabrina noticed something odd on a table near her. It looked like a regular rock, but it was covered in multicolored sprinkles.

"What's that?" She asked as Daphne walked out of the kitchen, holding what appeared half of the fridge's contents in her arms.

"Oh, that's Puck's pet rock," Daphne explained, shifting the food in her hands to get a closer look. "He says that it only likes rainbow sprinkles."

"I'm not going to ask," Sabrina said, flopping down onto the couch. She picked up a book about pranks that was sitting on a table on the other side of the couch. Flipping it open, a book about Shakespeare's works was nestled inside. Opening that book revealed another book about pranking, and Sabrina dropped the book back onto the table.

"Let's go to my room," Daphne said, walking up the stairs with the dog following close behind. Opening her pudding cup on the stairs, Sabrina dipped her spoon into it while Daphne tried to open the door without dropping any food. Taking pity on the fairy, Sabrina reached forward and turned the knob. After dropping all of her food on the floor, Daphne kicked off her shoes and tossed them in the corner. Settling onto the carpet, Sabrina looked around the bedroom.

Sabrina's first impression was that the room was pink. Very, very pink. The bed had pink sheets and matching blankets. A hot pink rug with flower designs around the edges took up most of the floor. Several barbie dolls littered the floor, mingling with the books also strewn there. A bookcase stood in one corner, packed with books and various knickknacks. A table sat next to the bed, with a diary lying open on it, multiple colored pencils and a box of crayons beside it.

Daphne sat on the floor next to Sabrina, pushing aside a packet of cookies while doing do. The two of them sat in an awkward silence before Daphne suddenly sprung up and pulled a box out from beneath her bed.

 

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked as Daphne continued rooting through the box.

"Well, I figured we could do each other's nails," The little girl answered holding up several bottles of nail polish. About to disagree, Sabrina stopped before saying anything at Daphne's hopeful to expression. It was hard to say no to a face like that. She sighed, pulling the pink glove off of her hand.

"Whatever," Sabrina said, holding out her hand for the polish. After dropping all of the nail polish in front of the blonde, Daphne started talking.

"Can you paint my nails blue? Or maybe red to go with my outfit? Which do you think would look better?" Th fairy chattered, putting her hands on the carpet in front of Sabrina.

"I dunno. Both," Sabrina said, twisting the cap off a light blue and starting to paint. After doing every other finger in blue, she switched to a bright red and painted the rest. Daphne blew on her nails so they would dry faster while Sabrina picked out her colors.

"I think they're dry," Daphne said, prodding a nail gingerly. "Did you choose what colors you want?" Sabrina nodded and held up two bottles, one a dark red and the other a silvery gray. The fairy nodded, grabbing the bottles and opening them. It didn't take long for Daphne to paint Sabrina's nails, though they were a bit messy, the nail polish ending up as much on her fingers as much as it did on her fingernails.

Sabrina shook her hands so they dried quicker while Daphne picked up a few of the books off the floor and put them back onto her bookshelf.

"That's a cool bandana. Where did you get it?" Daphne asked, peering at her neck. Sabrina reached up to her neck, her fingers brushing against the fabric there. She'd nearly forgotten she had been wearing it. After checking that her nails were dry, she slipped her glove back onto her hand. She opened a pack of cookies and popped one in her mouth. Daphne picked up a pudding cup and opened it, sorting through the pile of food until she found a spoon.

"So..." Sabrina said awkwardly, playing with a loose thread in her sweater. She grabbed another and chewed slowly. They tasted a bit like Oreos, but sweeter and less crunchy.

"What's it like on the surface?" Daphne asked suddenly, making Sabrina choke on her cookie.

"What?" She managed to get out.

"Y'know, the surface. Where all the humans live," Daphne said, acting like Sabrina was a five-year-old.

"I know what you're talking about," Sabrina snapped. "But why do want to know?"

"It seems cool up there. I've heard of these called stars, and they're like balls of fire, right? Just floating in the sky. That's so charbomb!" Daphne said excitedly.

"Uh, I don't think starts are what you think they are. They're like, millions of miles away. They sorta just look like little bright spots," Sabrina said, feeling bad that this little girl had never seen stars, and probably never would with the barrier keeping monsters trapped underground.

"Oh," Daphne said. "But what about other stuff, like cars and the moon? Can you actually see that stuff in real life? All the time?"

"You can only see the moon at night, but other than that yeah," Sabrina said.

The rest of the sleepover went like that, with Daphne asking about everything from lightning to shopping malls. The two ate the rest of the cookies, two slices of cake and half of the pudding cups while they talked.

As she curled up on the bed (Daphne had said it was plenty big enough to share, so that's what they did) Sabrina wrapped one arm around Daphne, and wished she could bring the stars from the sky to show this little girl.


	13. Dinner Date

The next morning, Sabrina stretched her arms, yawning loudly. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, absentmindedly untangling some of the knots in it. The girl looked over at Daphne, wondering if she should wake the little girl or not. Waking her up seemed rude, but so did just leaving without a goodbye.

"Wake up," Sabrina said tiredly after deciding that it would be better if she just woke the fairy up. The girl shook Daphne's arm a bit. "Wake up, Daphne," She said loudly, leaning into the little girl's ear.

"Mmn?" Daphne half-mumbled into her pillow.

"Get up!" Sabrina half-shouted into the little girl's ear. Just as Sabrina was wondering if this was worth it, Daphne sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Whazalltheshotinbout," The fairy groaned, blinking at her surroundings.

"I was gonna head out," Sabrina said, scooping her backpack from the floor where she had left it last night. Slipping on her leather glove and retying the bandana around her neck, the blond slid off the bed.

"Oh, lemme just- I think I've got some pencils and paper somewhere," The little girl said, walking over to the table by her bed and started to scribble something on a sheet of paper, "First you gotta go through Waterfall, then Hotland -I've got friends there and you can meet them- then the Core and then all you gotta do is go into New Home and talk with the king and he'll let you go through the barrier? Easy-peasy, right?"

Sabrina looked at the confusing jumble of red and blue chicken-scratch on the paper. It looked like there may have been some sort of trail going through the scribbles, but it was hard to tell.

"Here," Daphne said, handing Sabrina the 'map'. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," The blonde said, pulling out the old phone Granny Relda had given her and holding it out.

"Let me put my number in," The little girl said, snatching the phone out of Sabrina's hand. A few seconds later, it was handed back to the girl, a new contact added into it. Sabrina stretched again and then, after making sure she had gotten all her belongings, started to head out. After barely taking a step out of Daphne's room, a voice started to speak.

"What are you doing here, ugly?" Sabrina turned to see Puck leaning against a wall behind her.

"Not in the mood," Sabrina snapped as she turned to walk down the stairs.

"What? The wittle human all mad?" Puck said in a baby voice.

Sabrina ignored him as she marched down the stairs and out the door. Puck, unfortunately, followed her.

"Do you _mind?_ " Sabrina snarled.

"It's my house," Puck pointed out as he kicked a pile of snow. Sabrina crossed her arms and stomped away. "I just wanna say something real quick. The captain, he's not bad as far as adults go, but if I were you, I'd be careful."

"Why?" Sabrina asked without turning around

"'Cause his job is to kill humans," Puck said like it should have been obvious.

"What?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Nobody's explained to you by now? Wow, that's dumb. I thought at least the old lady would say something," The fairy said. "Anyway so the king-dude, he needs seven souls to break the barrier. He has six souls, and the captain is the guy in charge of capturing humans. Well capturing and uh, killing. Them. The humans"

"What?" Sabrina repeated, spinning around to face him.

"What?" Puck mocked. "It's not that hard to understand, pea-brain."

"Ugh," Sabrina groaned as she stomped away. Annoying as he was, Puck's information was actually pretty helpful. Disturbing, but helpful. As she walked, the snow beneath her feet slowly turned to slush, and then just puddles of water on the ground. Her surroundings changed as well, going from a snowy white landscape to rivers and waterfalls. The navy blue walls seemed to make everything darker.

"Oh, did you sneak out too? I heard a rumor that a human fell down here! Wouldn't that be so punk rock?" A voice said, breaking Sabrina's morbid train of thought and death and souls. "I don't think I've told you my name. Julie Melphy." The monster speaking was the girl Sabrina had seen in Snowdin. The blonde nodded at her before walking away to inspect a large, cyan flower.

"That's an echo flower," A monster beside the flower said. "It repeats the last thing it heard over and over."

"That's an echo flower. It repeats the last thing it heard over and over," The flower whispered. Next to the flower was a certain annoying fairy Sabrina would rather not talk to.

"I was about to head over to the diner. Wanna come?" Puck asked. Sabrina was about to decline his offer when her stomach rumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten anything since the junk food the night before and she was hungry.

"Fine," She said. "But any funny business and I'll punch you into next week, got it?"

The fairy laughed and held out his hand to her. Sabrina took it and in a split second, the pair was standing in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"Hey guys," Puck said as the two of them walked to a table. She sat down across from the fairy and dropped her backpack in the seat next to her. After studying their menus for a few minutes, a waitress walked up to the pair. Her name tag read "Farrah" and she was chewing bubblegum.

"What will you two be having?" She asked, popping her gum.

"A hamburger and a slice of blueberry cobbler," Sabrina said, setting her menu on the table. The girl then watched in a mixture of disbelief and disgust as Puck ordered almost everything on the menu. Farrah nodded like customers ordering nearly everything in the diner was normal and walked back to the kitchen. The two sat in silence until Farrah came back the food.

"Here ya go. Have fun on your date," The waitress said, placing the plates on their table. Sabrina started to correct her, but the waitress was already gone.

"Want some salt on your burger?" Puck asked, picking up some mashed potatoes and shoving them in his mouth with his bare hands.

"No," Sabrina said looking down at her half-eaten burger. The fairy's meal took up half the table, leaving little room for her two dishes. The fairy shrugged at her answer and twisted the lid off, pouring the contents of the salt shaker straight down his throat.

"It tastes good," He said, shaking the nearly empty shaker at her.

"You're a pig," She said, finishing off her burger and starting to eat her cobbler. Puck smiled at her devilishly, then opened his mouth to show off his wet, half-chewed food. He smacked the food loudly a few times before swallowing.

"That's disgusting," Sabrina said, glaring at the boy.

"Thanks," The fairy said cheerfully.

"So, the royal guard..." Sabrina trailed off awkwardly.

"Ooh, this one time, Daphne went to the captain of the royal guard's house and begged him to let her be in the guard. He told her to leave him alone 'cause it was the middle of the night. But when he woke up, she was still there because she decided to stay the night. Finally, he agreed to train her so she could be a guard member when she was older." Puck said breathlessly.

Sabrina nodded slowly at his strange story and poked her fork into her cobbler. It was really good, and she wished she'd gotten more than one piece. The girl was just considering asking Farrah for another piece when Puck started to talk again.

"Have you heard of a talking flower?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Echo flowers?" She asked, recalling the blue flower she had seen earlier. Even though it made no sense, she had a feeling that Puck was talking about a more sinister talking flower. One that had tried to kill her when she had just fallen down.

"Yeah, those. Anyway, marshmallow told me something weird yesterday. Sometimes, when no one else is around, this flower starts to talk to her. Flattery, advice, encouragement. Predictions." He said the last one pointedly, and the feeling that he wasn't actually talking about echo flowers grew stronger. "Someone's probably using an echo flower to play a prank on her or something. But keep an eye out anyway, okay?" He shoved a slice of apple pie into his mouth and the serious mood was broken.

Sabrina finished her cobbler while Puck quickly shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth. After finishing three large milkshakes at once, the fairy dropped some gold onto the table and quipped a thanks to the waitress. Scooping up her backpack and putting it back on her shoulders, Sabrina followed him out of the restaurant. Puck grabbed her hand and the two were back in the dark, wet part of the Underground she had been in before.

Sabrina hated to admit it, but it had been a nice "date".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two quick notes: julie melphy was daphne's friend in the second book. sorta obscure, bot i have plan for almost all the other kid characters. second, i changed king cole's to the blue plate diner because when i was writing chapter 10 i straight up forgot that restaurant existed.


	14. Water and Flowers

Sabrina begrudgingly thanked Puck for the food before walking away. A few minutes later, Sabrina stopped by a box sitting on the side of the trail. Thinking it might have something inside, she eagerly flipped it open. Unfortunately, it was empty. Turning away from the disappointing box, the girl studied the two paths ahead of her. In front of her was a rushing waterfall with rocks coasting through the water. To her south was a rickety wood pathway that didn't look like it could hold her.

Cautiously, Sabrina placed one foot on the wood, then the other. Stepping carefully, she walked across the pathway until she was standing in front of a bright blue flower. _An echo flower,_ the girl remembered.

"I swore I saw something behind that rushing water," The flower said softly. Sabrina turned to where the waterfall spilled over the edge and peered through the streaming water. A camera lens in between the rocks blinked at her. Stumbling back, the girl walked back to the back to the box as quickly as she could without falling off the pathway. 

A little weirded out by the surprising camera, Sabrina tried to put it to the back of mind while she studied the waterfall. After watching the rushing water for a couple minutes the girl decided to risk it and sprinted across it as fast as she could. Halfway through, she noticed something odd behind the curtain of water. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sabrina ran through the waterfall, she was surprised to find her self in a small room behind the rushing waterfall. In the center of the room laid an old tutu.

Sabrina picked up the tutu and pulled it over her thoroughly soaked pants. Brushing a bit of dirt of the raggedy thing, she turned back to the curtain of water and realized she would have to walk through it, again. In hindsight, this might not have been the best idea. Nonetheless, the girl shut her eyes again and sprinted through the water and back into the waterfall.

Stomping back to dry land, Sabrina tried to wring out some of the moisture in her clothes, though with little success. As she walked, her path appeared to have a large patch of long grass in the middle. Pushing through the stalks, she stopped cold when she heard a voice start to speak.

"Hi Mr. Canis!" Twisting her head, Sabrina saw that Daphne was standing on a ledge above the blonde, along with a person in metal armor. "I'm here with my daily report... uh, I sorta kinda saw a human yesterday. And I sorta kinda let them sleep over."

"I explicitly told you to tell me if there was a human, and nothing else," The person in armor- Canis- said. His face was completely obscured by the metal helmet on his head.

"What does explicit mean?" Daphne asked, confusion on her face.

"Specifically," He answered.

"Oh, well, I was gonna do that, but I got distracted. It was so punk rock, seeing a human," Daphne said, scuffing the ground with her boot.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just take its soul myself," Canis said.

"What? Wait a minute, the human's super cool. She's not like the other ones, I swear!" Daphne pleaded.

"Child, my decision is final," He snapped.

Daphne frowned at him before stomping away. Sabrina waited in the grass for a few minutes before deciding that it was probably safe. As soon as she took one step though, Canis turned towards her hiding place. Summoning a spear from the air, he slowly raised it and took careful aim. It whizzed by Sabrina, missing her by less than an inch. After a couple tense minutes, the monster turned around and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Breathing heavily, Sabrina ran through the rest of the grass. A few seconds later, someone else came out of the grass and stood beside her.

"Wasn't that so punk rock?" The monster squealed. Sabrina recognized her as Julie Melphy, the little kid who had been hanging around the Christmas tree in Snowdin. The younger girl sprinted ahead of Sabrina, not bothering to see if the blonde was following.

Walking forward, Sabrina barely noticed any of her surroundings until she came across a sign hanging on the wall with light blue letters that glowed softly. "When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout," it read, though the faded words were a bit hard to read. In a alcove beside the sign, four stalk-like plants the size of basketballs rested on the ground.

Sabrina frowned at the water in front of her, not eager to get even wetter than she already was. The girl turned back to the plants, an idea forming in her head. So these things would sprout in the water, huh? Gathering the plants in her arms, she carefully placed them into the water one at a time, watching them drift towards the land on the other side. As soon as the last plant touched the others, they bloomed into bright pink and green flowers. Walking gingerly across the bridge, the girl hoped that these flowers would hold her weight.

On the other side of her makeshift flower bridge, more of the stalk plants were scattered about and glowing blue mushrooms dotted the ground. In one corner was a golden bell and a sign next to it that read "If you ring the Summoning Bell, then the bridge seeds will return." Ignoring the odd sign, Sabrina scooped up all the plants and put them into the water like she had done before, except her bridge didn't reach the other side. Frowning, she leaned over the water to try to snag one of the plants, but it was too far away. Sabrina sighed, marching to the bell and ringing it roughly. Not even a second later, the flowers disappeared from the water and reappeared on the ground.

After trying five more times and getting steadily getting more annoyed, the girl finally found a way to get across the water. Sabrina crossed her self-made bridge and was about to go through the hole carved in the wall when her phone rang. Checking it quickly, she discovered that it was Daphne calling her.

"Hey," The little girl greeted when Sabrina answered.

"How'd you get this number?" The blonde asked, feeling confused. She hadn't told Daphne her phone number.

"Oh, I just get typing in numbers 'til I got you. What are you wearing?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, my friend said that he saw you wearing a tutu. Is that true?"

Sabrina glanced down at her attire, figuring this 'friend' was that creepy Canis dude. "No," she lied.

"Okay, thanks," The fairy said before hanging. Sabrina slipped her phone back into her pocket, a feeling of dread settling over her.

 


	15. Starlight

Sabrina sighed and continued walking, straight through the hole in the wall. The hole led to a long corridor with bright blue echo flowers and more of the faintly glowing signs along the walls.

"A long time ago, monsters used to whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling," A flower whispered when Sabrina passed it. The girl stopped in front one of the sign mounted on the wall."WISHING ROOM" was all the sign read.

"Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong," Another flower said softly. "The king will prove that."

"C'mon, sis," A third flower said. "Make a wish,"

"I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday," The flower next to it said. A path led north and to the right of that was a telescope and another echo flower.

"Ah, seems that my horoscope is the same as last week's" A flower said as Sabrina inspected the telescope. She put her eye to it and was met with a dazzling view of the crystalline rocks that hung from the ceiling. As she moved the telescope to see more, she noticed something odd about the lens. The girl directed the telescope so it was pointed at a blank patch on the ceiling, and realized that "Check wall" had been written on the lens.

Sabrina walked the path going north, only to meet a dead end. Glaring at the wall like it had personally wronged her, she kicked it angrily. Immediately it rumbled loudly and the rock slid apart creating an opening. She stared at the hole before walking, still stunned.

The hole led to something that looked like a dock, plants sticking out of deep, dark water and more signs hanging on the rock walls. The girl walked to the first sign, which read "The War of Humans and Monsters". Sabrina had learned about the war between monsters and humans in school, but read the next sign anyway. "Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul," it read.

Sabrina sighed as moved onto the next sign. "But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death," the sign said. The one after that read "If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...a horrible beast with unfathomable power." The last sign didn't have any words, just an illustration of a large, frightening creature that unsettled Sabrina deeply.

After turning away from the sign, Sabrina realized that there wasn't anymore dock and just a single square of wood that was lighter than the rest of the dock. The girl stepped on it hesitantly and was surprised when it started to moving, cutting through the water quickly.

Once she got off, the girl was once again standing wooden slats that reminded her of a dock. To the north was land, with large stone pillars every couple feet. She walked forward, her footsteps echoing loudly on the wood. Suddenly, a bright blue spear struck the wood in front of her. From the shadows on shore appeared Canis, still wearing his armor. More spears appeared, slamming into the dock around the blonde. She ran as fast as she could along the curving path of the wood while trying to avoid the spears.

She huffed as the dock stopped and shifted into dry land. Sabrina lunged into some tall grass nearby on shore. More spears whizzed over her head as she crouched between the stalks. Canis waded through the grass, metal boots clanging against the ground. He reached into the plants, and Sabrina's life flashed before her eyes, convinced that she was going to be caught.

"Ow," A high-pitched voice said. A high-pitched voice that wasn't Sabrina's. The blonde opened her eyes and realized that the guardsman had grabbed the arm of Julie Melphy who had been hiding in the grass as well. Sighing, the monster dropped the little girl's arm and walked away.

Sabrina panted for breath, exhausted from the long run. Julie chattered away and Sabrina started to tune her out. The monster sprinted forward and Sabrina followed, albeit at a normal pace. A small table stood with a hunk of cheese encased in bright pink crystal on it. Beside it was an echo flower and a small mouse hole. The flower squeaked quietly when Sabrina passed it.

"Hey Ugly," Puck greeted her. Groaning, she turned to the fairy who was standing beside a telescope.

"What, pea-brain?" The girl snapped.

"Well, I was going to let you use my telescope, but since you were so rude I changed my mind," Puck said smugly. "Which is a shame because many people would give their right arm to look through the Trickster King's telescope."

"I feel so honored," Sabrina said sarcastically, pushing the boy aside to look through the telescope. Oddly, the girl couldn't see anything besides bright red. When she pulled away from the telescope, Puck took one look at her and started to laugh wildly. She raised her hand to her eye and her fingertips cam back purple ink on them.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the immature boy and nearly walked into a small, onion-shaped monster.

"What's a star?" The monster asked. "Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it? Are you a star?"

A/N: Short chapter bcus the computers being a piece of shit like always


End file.
